


Meanings

by GoddessOfWater05



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Japril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfWater05/pseuds/GoddessOfWater05
Summary: Words can have different connotations, intonations and differentiation. For Dr. Jackson Avery, the way he pronounces the word "wife" it's almost a prayer. Tag for 10x14 "You've Got to Hide your Love Away".





	Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote a new fanfic, this is an old work with a few edits. Just migrating my old work to AO3. 
> 
> Been a while since I last saw Grey's Anatomy, I just couldn't take it anymore. And to think, I really REALLY liked this couple. (LIKE REALLY). 
> 
> I hope you like it. Leave a sign you were here!

Control his face muscles. That's what Jackson Avery did every day since the no fraternization rule thing. 

If he controlled them, they would be safe. Because then, he wouldn't smile like he wanted to. Like he'd been doing non-stop (in any place except Grey-Sloan Memorial). Like he'd been doing the second he saw her running to him. The second she took his hand in hers in that barn that should have hold her wedding with… him.

It's not that he didn't feel bad for him and Steph, of course he did (he's not a monster). In fact, he wished he weren't so stubborn. He wished he had made a move before all the pain and sorrow happened, preventing that last situation. He could not change the past. And, to be honest, he wouldn't want to. Because in spite of all that mess, thank God for that mess, he will always love the outcome of it, his gorgeous wife.

His wife. April was his wife. If he could repeat a word thousands of times and thus not lose its meaning, that would be it, wife. One month later, and it seemed incredible that she had decided to take that leap of faith with him. She had finally chosen him as a whole. Not Jackson, the best friend; not Jackson, the lover; not Jackson, the safety net. She had chosen him as Jackson, her husband.

In the short month since their wedding, he had gotten to introduced her to a wide range of people. The hotel manager where they had their short honeymoon. The cash register woman on the gas station on the way home and his landlord. All them as "this is my wife, April". And he had done it with so much pride. Because he couldn't believe that he actually got the girl. The perfect girl, the one who didn't hesitate to have a humble and simple wedding with only the two of them. As she only wanted a marriage, a life… with him.

That's why when Karev questioned him about how long he and April have been "doing it" again... he answered "the wedding". Referring actually to their wedding. Seeing that was the only thing he concentrated on these days: their wedding, their rings… his wife. He wanted everybody to know (except maybe his mother) that they're married. Because he felt so happy he knew he could burst if he didn't said it soon. And when they finally confessed to the board, he felt ecstatic that he could call April his in front of everyone.

So when he got home that night, and put the keys on the coffee table by the door. Seeing her in his house, their home, making dinner, he greets her with a "hello, wife". Where in response he hears the sweetest "hello, husband. I missed you". He knows they made the right decision (in an inopportune moment, nonetheless). 

For once, they listened to their hearts. And at last, got to experience what had been waiting for them since they met each other as interns at Mercy West. (According to his wife).

After a delicious dinner, and an even more enjoyable dessert they prepared for bed. His wife was sitting on their bed, while he stood in front of their closet. That reorganized, fit both of their clothes (like their lives were, to fit each other). He searched for the pajamas' pants that the redhead had stoled from him two weeks ago. (Claiming they were "comfier" than hers). He find them with ease, he needed only to turn back to find her wearing them again. He smiled. His wife was a thief.

"You know… our patient was right," she said in a casual way while she stopped brushing her hair.

"About how handsome I am?" He retorted with wit, hugging her middle, while sitting on the bed with his towel on.

She smiled and started caressing his ears. He knew she was content when he didn't get a smack on his head for his comment.

"Besides that," he heard her smile.

"About what then?" Jackson looked up to her while beaming.

"About how it's not fair to someone as handsome as you to go around without their wedding ring on". She replied while she stole a kiss from him.

He tried to continue the kiss, but she stopped him. He almost did not heard her say "wait" whilst she turned around fast to her nightstand looking for something. 

"As I said on our ceremony, I hope you don't get to take this ring off that much". She smiled, while she put said object on the ring finger of his left hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry we had to hide our marriage for this long".

"Hey, hey, hey! It's ok. You were right. Our secret married bubble was amazing– "

"Secret marriage bubble", she corrected.

"Are you going to let me finish?" He retorted with a comical gesture.

Laughter and the burying of her head in his chest was the answer he got.

"Are you going to hurry up?" She managed to say through her amusement.

"Our secret marriage bubble was amazing for a couple of days, but reality? It's so much better. Call me a caveman, or old-fashioned, but I get to call you my wife in front of the world. That's worth every side-look or bad talk we can get".

She started to peck his chest in reward. Oh, it was worth it.

"Jackson?"

"What?" He hummed.

"Why are you wearing a towel to bed?" His wife laughed.

"Are you really going to ask me that, pants' stealer?" He looked at her with wild surprise.

"I am not a pants' stealer!" She answered mildly outraged.

"Yes you are, pants' stealer!" To prove his point, he started to take said pants out of her. "Just one question, you prefer me with pants or with a towel, wife?" He questioned with cheek.

He got the answer he was looking for.

"Actually, with neither of them, husband."


End file.
